


We are Thieves

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Oneshot, RyuAnnWeek, RyuAnnWeek2019, Shukita - Freeform, freeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Day 4: Prompt: Free day-Thieves as a promptMaking the Phantom Thieves was the best thing they had ever done. Step by step they are going to survive this. Make things right and keep moving forward. The bonds that they are making will never be broken no matter what they do. Together is what matters





	We are Thieves

Explaining themselves and what they were? Not exactly easy. Their lives were so different from their work. It was sometimes really weird to look at themselves and their friends and think that this was what they were.

Ryuji was still trying to wrap his head around it all. He had a feeling that he was doing sort of poorly about it too but how could that be helped honestly? When they started this thing, it had been out of necessity. They had stumbled across this world and these powers by accident.

But look at them now an unlikely group. A group making a difference and not just helping people but they were saving themselves. Ryuji gently tossed his can into the recycler as he watching Akira and Ann approach him.

After he had left his class, he had decided to wait for them by the stairs. A whole lot safer that way and while he never minded intruding on their class time, he knew that the teachers minded. Ann and Akira already had to put up with shit. He could try and make it easier on them.

The whispers and murmurs bothered him too. He hated how they talked about Ann and the way they treated Akira was disgusting. There were always eyes on them and people always had shit to say. How they managed Ryuji had no idea.

People said shit about him too and to his face as well but it just hurt when he saw it happening to them as well. He usually just did what he had to because they were going to talk shit regardless of what he did. Ann and Akira though. The best thing they had done was end up together.

There was Mona too who really needed to keep his mouth shut more often but the four of them had done something good. Saved themselves and each other. It may have been born out of necessity but they were what they were now. They had each other.

With every day that they were together. with every person they took down Ryuji felt hope bloom in his chest. He felt happiness that he had not felt for a long time. He was still bitter about running. He missed the track and he was still sad about what had happened with the others.

He still regretted lots of things but right now he had somewhere to belong to. Somewhere to go back to and Ryuji did not take that lightly. Ann too, with everyday her back grew stronger and stronger. Even without Shiho she was happy. Ryuji had always wanted to see that.

“As expected, he’s waiting.” Ann’s eyes were dancing in amusement. “So we should go along together then.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I messaged Akira you know.” Ryuji slung an arm around Akira’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Ann. “Why are you always at me? It should be me in his classes.”

“And then nothing besides our other work would get done.” Ann scoffed. “He already makes lockpicks during self-study. We don’t need two suspicious idiots in a class.”

“I’d love to have classes with you sometime Ryuji.” Akira beamed as he threw an arm around Ryuji and hugged him tightly. “We might be able to do something about those grades I keep hearing about.” Ann laughed and Ryuji groaned. “But for now, let’s see what we can dig up in the metaverse today.”

X

They went from a nice cool four to five thieves and what an experience that had been. They had gotten cocky Ryuji would say that without a question. He had been worried and concerned about Ann the moment Yusuke and his creepy plagiarising teacher had shown up.

Yusuke was their in but it felt like everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. and he knew he had a bit of a temper but too many times he found himself wondering if they had gotten them into a worse situation because he was unable to control his mouth.

Akira said no. Mona acted like him shooting off at the mouth was expected but Ann. She really got it. Yusuke had been frustrating. Ryuji could not see the emotion in the art that Ann seemed to be able to but he knew someone lying to themselves when he saw it.

Yusuke locked himself away so tightly that maybe Ryuji should have seen it coming. Still to have the guy throw away everything and reveal a persona. Akira had been… well star struck was the nicest way to put it.

But then they had another one. The situation had been seriously hairy and Ryuji had goose bumps about how close everything had been. The cops were going to be pulled on them if they had not acted right.

That was not even all of it. The things they had learned about Madarame had scared him. Akira and Ann had been pissed at the man’s shadow and rightly so. He had given them one hell of a fight too.

What had been seriously disgusting was how he had clung at Yusuke after everything had been said and done and they were trying to leave. Ryuji had wanted to say something then but Akira had that covered.

Ann though, she had shaken her head after they went their separate ways. He had ended up buying her a drink and fries and waiting her out.

“There are going to be more palaces like that one. There might be more and more palaces out there than we could even dream of. More people taking advantage of people like Yusuke.” She had glared down at the floor as she spoke. “Like Yusuke.”

“I bet there are. I bet there are more shitty adults than stars in the sky. Or something like that.” Ryuji had admitted as he had given her the fries back. “But we’ll get them like we got Madarame. Bit by bit. Person by person, shadow by shadow. Palace by palace we will get them. We’ll change the hearts and we’ll make a difference.” He had promised. Ann then had smiled at him and for a few seconds it had felt like they were the only people standing there.

X

So the one to change this thing between himself and Ann. The honest truth was that it had been Ann to change it. Ryuji had just been running around following Akira’s lead and being with everyone else. He had walked Ann to her station mostly because it felt like the right thing to do.

When Akira was off doing part time jobs or running to do recon or whatever it just felt natural to hang with Ann. It felt natural to call her too. He had been trying to keep it easy and stuff. Mostly about school or phantom thief stuff.

Then he had wanted to ask about Shiho. Not to pry but because he cared. So after a day came that he got invited along to go with Ann to visit Shiho…

Honestly his first reaction was to say no. He had explained that intruding on Ann’s Shiho time didn’t exactly seem like a nice thing to do. That just got Ann laughing at him. So he had been dragged along anyway.

He had brought some stuff for her too. It was good to see her awake, good to see her smiling. Seeing that brought back some memories of middle school. So when he had left to give Ann and Shiho some girly minutes Ryuji went outside and then a few corridors down.

He had sat down hung his head low and let the tears come. He had not known he had needed to until he had started to cry. Felt good too, he hung his head and thought about Shiho about how glad he was that she was okay.

How glad he was that they had gone after Kamoshida and how sick he felt that they had not managed to save her by at least a day earlier. He had no romantic feelings towards her. Shiho was seriously pretty in the big sister type way but she had always been kind and sweet.

For her Ann had started looking for vengeance. For people like Shiho, Ann pushed herself. It was the right thing to do. They were doing the right thing. It was for the victims, it was to stop the worst from happening.

Who knew how long he stayed with his head hung low. What he did know was that when he looked up that Ann had been leaning against the wall a few feet away watching him. When they met eyes, she joined him on the bench and took his hand. She said nothing but she had leaned against his shoulder. Kind of tucked herself in there and snuggled against him.

For a long while they had sat there like that while Ryuji used his free hand to wipe away at his wet eyes. When he finally decided to speak. Ann had hugged him and kissed his forehead. He had been a bit frozen.

He had been shocked at her move. He had wanted to brush away the entire thing as comfort or something. It was Ann after all. So he had gripped her by the wrists and pulled her hands from his cheeks.

He had pulled her away from him and it had been seriously embarrassing but he had returned the favour. His hands had trembled yeah and it had not exactly been a proper kiss. Nothing like hers. She had kissed him softly, sweetly and he had felt so different from the feeling of her lips on his skin.

He had been kind of rushed from it. His had been rushed and hurried. His hands had felt clammy when he had gripped her shoulders. He had not lingered either. Something he half regretted because Ann always smelt nice.

Still though when he had pulled back from returning the kiss, panic had his heart racing. He had fumbled his words and his eyes had bounced around the hospital corridor before he had tried speaking. “We’ll make it yeah?” He had tried to smile. Ann had only quietly watched him so he had fumbled on. “All of us, we’re going to make it through Ann. Together, every single one of us.”

“Yeah.” She had smiled then her eyes focused on his face intensely. “We really will.” Her smile had softened as her hands sought out his. “You’re so kind Ryuji.”

“Really?” He had mumbled. “What do you mean by that? Do I seem like a rough kind of guy to you or something? I’m a pretty okay guy.”

“No what I mean is all of this.” Ann had dipped her head and looked down at their entwined fingers. “Me, Shiho. You fight so hard for everyone but especially us. The way you were with Shiho today. I know you have it in you but I still didn’t expect that.”

“I like Shiho you know.” Ryuji had mumbled as he stared towards the ceiling. The lights were dim but that was to be expected. “She was always nice to me. She’s nice to everyone. Course I wanna see that she’s okay and she’s your best friend. Of course I’m going to care. I don’t think she considers me a friend but in my mind she is.”

“I know that.” Ann’s voice hitched. “You’re so good to everyone. Even though your mouth leads you down some paths that could really be avoided.”

“Yeah tell me about it.” He had looked down at her then and frozen. She had been leaning closer to him and as he stared into her eyes he had forgotten everything had been prepared to say.

“We’ve all changed. We’ve all grown and our feelings for so many things have grown.” She gently released one of his hands but Ryuji had been too frozen to really notice. He became aware of her hand when she placed it on his shirt though. The heat was searing. “When I think we can’t learn anything more about each other or grow any closer or care anymore… I find myself…” Ann was so close their lips a breath apart. “Find myself… for you.” Ann was the one that closed the distance but Ryuji had been the one to wrap his arm around her afterwards.

X

“Ann told me you like sweets.” Akira said softly as he sat next to Shiho’s bedside. “I know we haven’t spoken much except for those few times but it is a relief to see you being so much better.”

“Ann did tell me you were a charmer.” Shiho smiled as she sat in her bed. “But I think I forgot how cute you were. Or maybe Ryuji-kun praising you made it dim in my mind a bit.”

“I didn’t praise his looks that much.” Ryuji scoffed as he undid one of the wrappers. “And you know you shouldn’t dawdle with those right? We aren’t supposed to bring them in here.”

“That’s why I’m so glad that you brought them Ryuji-kun.” Shiho smiled. “And Ann told me how much you’ve asked questions and worried about me. I honestly thought that after middle school and – with everything else that we had simply grown apart.”

“Ryuji’s had nothing but fond words for you and Ann since I met him. We might be a bit closer now but I think that Ryuji’s always held a fond warm spot for you his middle school friends deep in his heart. Right next to the part that is filled with track and ramen.” Akira whispered to Shiho and she laughed.

“Oh shut up.” Ryuji sighed. “And leave her alone why don’t you? I swear from every end I can’t catch a break.” He leaned forward to brush his hand along Shiho’s bed sheet. “You sure about us being here? I know it’s better than nothing since Ann can’t come but you really can’t enjoy us…”

“It’s better than nothing.” Shiho teased. “But I’m so glad to see Ann with friends. So glad to see those friends worry about me too. I’ve always been worried about Ann and now… it’s so nice to see that she has friends from other schools as well.”

“Other-? Oh Yusuke.” Ryuji recalled as he drummed his fingers on his knee. “We should have brought him. He’s so pretty it would be like bringing a bunch of flowers. I can’t believe how pretty he is it is just unbelievable honestly. Pretty and sort of hopeless.”

“It isn’t that bad, he’s just very strong willed.” Akira denied with a smile. “Also I enjoy how refreshing he is. His art is amazing too.”

“Uh huh.” Ryuji was not going to go there. He had enough on his plate as it was. Yusuke was not bad or anything. He was mind numbingly pretty and sort of headstrong but pot kettle right? So he really and truly could not say much there. He might not get Yusuke but that did not mean the guy was wrong or anything.

“You guys keep on making friends, keep having adventures.” Shiho’s smile was bright but small. “I’m glad.”

“And Ann hasn’t forgotten you. She never will.” Ryuji softly reminded Shiho. “And when you’re out of here we have to go somewhere with Ann.” He ignored Akira’s glance at him and continued. “And we’re going to eat so many sweet things Ann with have to hit the gym seriously.” Shiho’s smile… so worth it.

X

“We’re not perfect.” Ann sighed as she sat between his legs as they watched the other people in the park. “But it really feels like we are getting somewhere. I mean I won’t say I sometimes forget what our objectives are.”

“I feel you on that.” Ryuji sighed as he let his head rock back so he could stare up at the clear sky. “We’ve been dealing with a lot of shitty thing lately. Shitty adults, shitty students. People’s frustrations are high and the metaverse isn’t exactly easy.”

“That bank was the most annoying thing I’ve had to deal with.” Ann growled. “And I felt so on edge the entire time too like… please please let us never end up like that again. I thought we swore to be more careful after Madarame.”

“We did but nobody told the student council that.” Ryuji pointed out dryly. “I think that my heart may never recover. Let us all agree that there might have been another way to get where we ended up. Let’s all agree that whatever palace we end up having to do next… let us never have to put everything on the line like that.”

“Those people were the real deal.” Ann shivered. “I want to help but I don’t want to be vulnerable to scum. I’m not saying before everything was easy or the palaces were not a big deal before this but come on… that was a leap we were unprepared for. His minions alone…”

“Everything was a headache that I don’t want to repeat.” Ryuji leaned forward and wrapped Ann up in his arms tightly with a sigh. He got a giggle for that. He ignored that in order to press his nose against her hair and breathe in her scent. Until the news had broke he had been so scared for all of them. “Let’s be even more carful from now on. We don’t want to lose everything we have. I get taking risks but being careless is not the way.”

“It really isn’t.” Ann’s hands stroked over his as she sighed. “So next time let’s be a little more careful. Next time let us see about more precautions even when we are doing our research and recon. Let’s train harder too.”

“Train harder, be stronger.” Ryuji whispered against her nape. “And while we are at it do more research. There was so much we did not know and Kaneshiro really blew us out of the park for real. All of Shibuya.” He shook his head in disgust. “What a piece of work. There might be more of those types further on. We gotta be ready.”

“We will be.” Ann whispered. “But we have to be stronger too. We have to take more precautions. It isn’t a win if we end up losing somebody.” Ryuji agreed with a soft hum.

X

“Morning.” Ann was leaning against him as they made their way into school. “It feels earlier than usual.”

“It really does.” Ryuji admitted in a yawn. “I saw leader in the station but I have no idea where he managed to wander off to. Not as if he can ditch school.” Ryuji muttered.

“You’re right about that. The details about his probation are horrible. And the whole thing is based off a lie.” Ann muttered as she yanked herself up. “Yusuke told me that the whole thing still bothers him.”

“Of course it does but not much we can do with sealed records and him not even knowing the guy’s face or name.” Ryuji complained. “I already thought about hunting down the guy. Hunting down the woman too because pieces of shit like that have to be in the metaverse…”

“And?” Ann looked so hopeful that it just made him depressed thinking about it. Ryuji sighed and shook his head and Ann visibly deflated. “Damn it.”

“Tell me about it.” Ryuji muttered. “I’ve been thinking it over and I even asked the student council president if there was a way to track them down. Paper work is still paperwork and still nothing.”

“I bet the cops are corrupted bastards too.” Ann frowned. “And on top of that, where Akira used to live is really far away.” She looked down at the ground as they walked. “There may not be any good reports that survived and getting our hands on the hard copies would be pretty impossible.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji sighed. “Tell me about it.” He grumbled as they began to walk up the steps int the school. “Morgana doesn’t have any ideas either. I’ve asked. Akira doesn’t remember much beyond you know getting arrested and the trial.”

“A traumatic event like that. Anyone would want to block that out of their minds.” Ann glanced around as members of their school milled about in different stages of awareness. “So weird though. We do all that stuff and then we come back here and we’re normal students again.”

“Considering what we know about those students.” Ryuji snorted. “They aren’t exactly the run of the mill. Some of them we know very well.” He glanced around and registered some faces and names before he glanced back to Ann. “Besides everyone has a face they don’t want to show. We’re just unlucky enough to know how to uncover most of them. We already know people could be shitty.”

“Yeah.” Ann said softly. “But in the case of the people around here we have a chance of stopping most of them before they grow up and become scum like Kamoshida. I don’t want the ones here becoming threats later in the future. I would rather address them now.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed. “Doesn’t change how scary and shitty things are though.” He shook his head at the eyes that darted to him before he gestured for Ann to go up the staircase first. “Makes you look at people differently when you know the underside of everything.”

X

“I have my part time job today.” Akira checked his phone the moment they got off the train and Ann had to smile. Morgana peeked out the bag as Akira glanced around the underground. “After that I’m going to head back and help out Soijiro. Unless you guys have plans.”

“Nope no plans. I already did some working out today.” Ryuji looked happy about that as he stretched his hands. “And honestly haven’t you been working there for a lot of days back to back already?”

“There’s a rumour I’m researching.” Akira’s eyes danced behind his glasses. “We might have a new target. And I’m putting in overtime for all of our sakes.” Ann scoffed at his sly glance at Ryuji. “And learning about flowers really is helpful. The industry and what I can learn may come in handy.”

“Oh yeah really.” Ann gently jostled Akira as they walked together. “I’m thinking you just like flirting with all the ladies that come so you can get tips.”

“The money goes towards a good cause.” Ann had to laugh at how deftly Akira avoided denying her words. “We still have meetings to hold and tools to buy. We might have to buy information and favours too. We have to think ahead.”

“You’re not wrong.” Ann wrinkled her nose at the thought of some the things they had decided to hang onto for money. “Speaking of buying… who bought those mouldy clothes we found that one time?”

“Leader got three thousand yen for one of the shirts!” Morgana cheerfully reported. “We had to wash them several times though before they looked like clothes again.”

“Ugh, that’s something else we have to add to expenses right.” Ryuji groaned. “Because there are a lot of mouldy clothes in mementos. I would love to know why. But there they are and nobody is owning up to them. Honestly why can’t we find more jewels, tools and papers.”

“I feel the same way.” Akira sighed. “But it is what it is. Washing takes time but I think I have found a good way to narrow down on time and things. I also have to buy more ingredients for our next long foray into mementos.”

“That spicy dangerous curry.” Ryuji whimpered. “It really puts a zing into your step Joker but please less of that. We don’t need to be that excited.”

“Something sweet would be nice. Along with the coffee.” Ann smiled. “We’ll leave it up to you as always Akira but I don’t mind chipping in for the costs. You do cover everything after all. Even things we didn’t think we needed.”

“Hm.” Akira smiled. “I think I have everything handled but we’ll see at the next meeting. How about you guys save towards our celebration parties?”

X

“New weapons.” Ryuji celebrated as he took a seat on Akira’s bed. Ann joined him with a happy sigh. “And these have been altered again! The deal with that guy is pretty sweet!”

“Tell me about it.” Akira laughed as he took a seat. He swung the chair backwards before he straddled it. Yusuke took a seat on the long chair and Makoto laughed before she took a seat by the desk. “We all need an upgrade.”

“We all need something that’s for certain.” Ann sighed as she ran her fingers over her new whip. “I wish a new costume could be a thing too.”

“I- I agree.” Makoto said softly. “That’s the only thing really unique about this. But of course Mona can be a car so really we shouldn’t be picking over this.”

“I can’t get over that.” Ryuji glanced at Mona who had taken a seat next to Yusuke. Yusuke was examining his new gun carefully. “Cat’s as buses yes but Mona’s a van.”

“No no no.” Ann shook her head. “It’s weird that we’re accepting cats transforming into vehicles to behind with.” She glanced at Akira for support but he only smiled and shrugged before he glanced at Yusuke.

“It is what it is. We can’t change it so we might as well accept it.” Yusuke murmured as he examined the scope on his gun. “Also it benefits all of us so best not to examine it too closely. It works and that is perfectly fine.”

“I agree.” Makoto said softly. “And for now we all have new weapons and gear-“ She glanced towards Akira. “How are the tips going?”

“Great.” Akira nodded. “My part time jobs are a hub of information. Not so much for Iwai-san. The kind of shady stuff that comes around we don’t need to be involved with yet. I mean…” He trailed off. “Iwai is shady but the good kind of shady. Once he doesn’t run into trouble, I am fine leaving it for now.”

“But you do foresee a time where we shall have to intervene correct?” Yusuke lowered the gun and reached for the new sword Akira had gotten him. “We should be thinking ahead as well.”

“You’re right about that.” Akira nodded. “But for now, let’s focus on the targets ahead of us and not the shadows we can barely see.” A smile came to his face. “Also, everyone has been generous with cash so the phantom thieves can enjoy some luxury meals once in a while as celebration.”

“Should that really be a priority?” Ryuji scoffed before he stopped himself. “Did I seriously ask that?”

“Well there is an advantage to us being together after all.” Morgana laughed. “Ryuji’s absorbing maturity and good decisions.”

“Fat lot that’s going to do for me. How about I absorb good grades.” Ryuji teased before he huffed. “But how about luxury meals and celebrations for big scary palaces and small stuff we have a day off?” Ann smiled as Ryuji glanced around the room. “Why are you all staring at me.”

“No reason.” Akira smiled. “Just that’s perfectly fine. After near death palaces we celebrate going all out. Small stuff we catch a movie together or something or just have a day off. Now when are you free Ryuji.” Akira teased. “You need decent celebration clothes.”

“You walked right into that.” Ann laughed as she shook her head. “I’m not saving you.”

X

“Everyone else is busy.” Ryuji mumbled. “We can’t go to mementos without the others. Student council has that thing going on so Makoto is all wrapped up. Yusuke’s working on his exhibition stuff. Akira has his hand full with part time jobs, studying and helping out Boss… you’re free for once.” He mumbled as he looked Ann over. “What you want to do?”

“Catch a movie something? Having even Yusuke and Akira busy…” Ann sighed as she glanced around Shibuya station. “I had not thought everyone was going to be out of it.”

“Me neither honestly.” Ryuji muttered. “But it’s just us so we can catch a movie.” He admitted. “Or we can go study or something. You think there is going to be anything good?” He slowly thumbed through his phone.

“Anything good? Oh you mean a movie. I think so?” Ann thought it over as around them people moved around. “I haven’t really been checking for anything that’s coming out. I’ve been so busy and then we’ve been so busy. Nothing I really want to see is showing. Just things I have slight interests in.”

“That can still work.” Ryuji sighed. “And it is the same for me. Nothing I seriously want to see. There was that alien flick I saw with Akira when you were working but… nothing that special.”

“So movies should be out.” Ann sighed. “How about that arcade? I know you love going in there.” She teased. “We can see what we can win.”

“Ha ha.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “How about we not go waste time and money in an arcade again. You always forget yourself when it comes to the claw games. I don’t know anybody who can be as obsessed as you.”

“I might have an idea.” Ann laughed softly. “Okay so arcade is out, movies are out. What do we do on our free day?” She sighed. “I don’t want to sleep maybe we should study or something? Shop?”

“Well I have an idea what we can do.” Ryuji frowned at his phone before he began to tap away. “Some research. It will do us good for the next time we are in mementos. There is this weird request and this weird rumour on the message boards. We can do some studying and some research at the same time. Being productive isn’t a bad idea sometimes you know?”

“I really don’t want to hear this from you.” Ann laughed before she leaned close to Ryuji. “But let me see this request. It’s better than doing nothing.”

X

There was just something about the trust that all of them had managed to build with each other. Ryuji never took that lightly and with every pass and every fight he found himself fighting harder and feeling stronger.

Granted his relationship with Yusuke was not the best. Ann and Akira got along with Yusuke far better than he did but they did have their moments. When Akira directed them and left shit up to them. Ryuji would be lying if he said it never gave him a thrill.

Because when Akira let him and Yusuke go wild things got really damn good. Ryuji cracked his knuckles as he and Yusuke stepped forward. The shadows they were facing had a good number on them but they had faced them before. They knew what they were weak to.

“You guys can handle this right?” Akira asked from where he stood in front of Ann, Makoto and Morgana. “Do you need my help too?” His voice was slightly amused.

“We have this Joker.” Ryuji reassured as he grinned at the shadows. “Best believe that we have this one. Just sit tight and pretty. Fox and I have this one completely handled.” They both had new moves that would handle these small fries with no problem.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Akira’s laugher echoed around. “Fox, Skull! Do your best and show them who the phantom thieves are!”

“Noted.” Yusuke’s persona flashed into existence and Ryuji followed suit. “This shall be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Skull.”

“Following your lead.” Ryuji grinned. “Captain Kidd! Let’s show them what we’re made of!” When he glanced at Yusuke Ryuji had to grin himself. Sometimes the battles got to them and they really let their ferocity fly.

Yusuke was a pretty boy. He had thought that the moment they had seen him trying to get Ann’s attention. He was a pretty boy and honestly looked a little dazed in Ryuji’s opinion. He seemed like the type that couldn’t hurt a fly.

But Ryuji knew the persona part of him and he knew the phantom thief part of him. To anyone else the grin that Yusuke sported as he faced the shadows might be terrifying. For Ryuji this was just another day as a phantom thief. Besides how could he judge Yusuke’s expression when he was pretty certain he had a scary one of his own?

When it honestly came down to it all they all enjoyed what they did and they loved cutting loose on these shadows. Ryuji loved letting his true self free and testing everything he had against these opponents. So while he did not have the best relationship with Yusuke when it came to fights he got him.

Both of them could take hard hits and both of them really loved showing the shadows who was really boss. Akira trusted both of them to deal with shit too and that meant a lot. Electricity and Ice might not be the combo people were looking for but when it was needed it got the job done.

X

“That one’s weak to electricity. I’m leaving it up to you.” Ann’s high five energized Ryuji along with her words. He nodded as he waited for Akira’s call. Akira had been generous with the tools and items lately. Ryuji knew that either his new club or new move could shock the unit that Ann had left behind.

The others she had finished had been ridiculously weak to fire. Ann had barely done a zap and they had gone down. The other shadows had managed to survive the blast but that was only because fire was not a critical weakness. But that was where Ryuji came in.

“I got it.” He smiled and Akira nodded at him. “All out Joker?” He asked as Akira kept watch over the entire field. There was a good reason he was leader. He saw things coming from miles away sometimes and he always had the best ideas on plans to attack.

“Zap them good.” Akira flipped his dagger as he watched. “They can endure a few more hits but not that many. Let’s stop wasting him and get rid of all of them. Do what you’re best at Skull.”

“Right on leader.” Ryuji grinned as he summoned his persona. “Captain Kidd! Let’s do this.” The feeling of summoning his persona was never going to get old. The feeling of having the others trusting him to handle shit. He was never going to get used to that. He did not want to get used to that either.

There was something about the others leaving shit up to him. Something about looking up and knowing that they had his back. Even though some of them got on his nerves sometimes he was still proud to be next to them. He was proud to be a phantom thief right along with them.

He loved fighting side by side with Ann and learning more about her with every step of the way. Watching her blast the shadows with fiery fire attacks. Watching her talk down a shadow during a stick up. he honestly could not love her anymore. Least he thought that he could not. He could be wrong.

Maybe another fight or battle would come and Ryuji would find himself sliding further and further down into love. He wouldn’t mind honestly. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The group and Ann. But for now he wanted to show his best side.

There were many things he could not to. Many things that went over his head but when it came to battle Ryuji knew exactly where his strength lay and he was going to make damn sure that he kept it up. he had to look cool for the others too. When he blasted the shadows with electricity the explosion made him grin.

X

“The more we learn about this Futaba Sakura the more I want to cry.” Ann admitted as she hugged her knees. “It just sucks what are we going to do?”

“What can we do.” Akira sighed as he brewed coffee. “We have to do what we can. So we have to help her out. It just really frustrates me that… well Sojiro is involved.”

“I’m just glad that he isn’t abusing her.” Ryuji admitted. “That part was really bugging me but I’m glad that he’s looking out for her. The rest of the adults in this mess though.” He growled. “They are fucked up.”

“I can’t believe that she has a palace.” Ann lowered her head into her hands. “She’s just a girl!”

“This changes everything that we’ve been thinking about palaces so far.” Yusuke turned from where he had been sitting at the counter. “We have to take this case into consideration and after this is dealt with, we may have to change our approach on selecting cases.”

“Palaces show the distortion in one’s heart but so far we’ve just been thinking about Kamoshida, Madarame and ones like Kaneshiro.” Morgana admitted as he sat on the table. “We’ve seriously have to consider that darkness can grow from self-hatred and twisted lies too.”

“There is no way that she killed her mother!” Ann bit her lip before she looked away. “It’s just bullshit! It’s all bullshit!”

“We will uncover the truth the more we look into this palace of hers.” Ryuji noticed the way that Yusuke’s knuckles looked white as he clutched at his pencil. “But time is of the essence here. We can’t afford to dawdle with this.”

“The sooner the better.” Akira agreed. “Tomorrow we go back in. We can’t afford to waste time. The longer we waste with this who knows how much further Futaba could fall. In the end this could help boss too. This must have been tearing him up inside.” He lowered his head. “She’s hearing her mother blaming her. We have to help her.”

“We will.” Yusuke reassured Akira. “That’s why we have to move as carefully but as quickly as we can. But we have to give serious thought to what this means.”

“People that aren’t evil can have palaces. People’s hearts can be distorted without being pieces of shit.” Ryuji sighed. “Man this is some serious fucked up shit. I can’t believe people put her though that. And the things we heard in there. It’s only going to get worse!” He relaxed when he felt Ann’s hand slide into his. “We gotta do this fast.”

“We have to get back in there as soon as we can. Futaba-chan needs all the help we can give her.” Ann glanced up at Akira. “The deadline is important too but-“

“Alibaba is important but saving Futaba comes first. We’ll get to her treasure room don’t you worry Ann. Just make sure to keep your eyes open for clues. We may need her help the further in we go.” Akira sighed before he slumped over the counter. “Let’s do this guys.”

X

“Almost there.” Ann rested her hands on her knees. She felt a little dizzy but that was why they were taking a break in this safe room. They had been pushing themselves really hard today. All of them had been. “We’re coming Futaba-chan.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji’s hand on her shoulder startled her but Ann relaxed when he took a seat next to her. “We’re almost there Panther. Almost there and we’ll save her for certain.”

“You’re right Skull.” Ann repeated that a few times as she tried to steady the fluttering in her stomach. “We’ll make it to her very soon.” They needed to.

“I know that this is really serious for you.” Ryuji handed her one of the drinks Akira had brought along for them. He glanced over to where Akira, Morgana and Yusuke were locked in discussion over one of the maps while Makoto caught her breath in the corner. “Futaba got screwed over and from what we’ve seen it was deliberate. But we’ll get her Panther. I know you believe in her. That’s going to change something.” Ryuji gently ruffled her hair. “Even though her shadow keeps trying to kill us.”

“Really?” Ann complained. “That’s because her heart is too damaged to let anyone in right now.”

“I’m not saying it ain’t. Not even saying that it’s going to be easy. Just pointing out that right now her heart is just like this pyramid. Sealed up tight and she doesn’t want to let anyone in even while she is begging for help at the same time.” Ryuji sighed as he cracked open a can and took a long drink. “Stealing her treasure is just going to be the beginning Panther.”

“I know that.” She did know that. “But getting rid of this palace is our first priority and seeing what that changes. We just have to get her to let us in. right now we’re stealing our way to her most vulnerable part.” Ann’s heart throbbed at the thought. “She’s been alone for so long and this palace was created because of what those adults did.”

“Yeah but she won’t be alone anymore.” Ryuji growled next to her. “We are going to get her to open her heart for us and we’re going to rescue her and Panther. You’ve gotten us here so far. You’ll take us the rest of the way. You get what Futaba’s thinking. Mostly. I have a feeling that when it comes down to it she’ll connect with you. Leader too.” Ryuji glanced at where Akira had taken a seat the map in his hands. “We’ll save her all of us.”

“We really will.” Ann glanced around the safe room. “All of us will save Futaba-chan Skull. I don’t doubt that. It’s just that being here and seeing this makes me want to hurry. She’s suffered for such a long time. I don’t want to leave her like this for a second more than I have to.”

X

“Well that was kind of anticlimactic.” Ryuji huffed. Ann giggled into her hand as he shook his head. “Seriously. She’s a case that one. Like it’s hard to remember everything that happened and we just got finished with her palace.”

“I’m glad we made it out alive.” Ann sighed. “For a few seconds there I honestly had my doubts.”

“Me too.” Ryuji admitted. “Especially the part after Futaba came into her own palace and then she destroyed it and left us there.”

“She didn’t know Ryuji.” Ann gently pushed Ryuji to one side and he grinned before he wrapped a hand around her shoulders and squeezed her. “Come on you have to admit she was really cool.”

“She is cool and now she’s Oracle.” Ryuji smiled. “Suits her, she’s really good at this sort of stuff. I’m proud. Things got hairy fighting that last shadow thing but I’m glad that everything is mostly fine now.”

“She needs to get used to people though.” Ann glanced at Ryuji. “What do you recommend?”

“Besides Akira?” Ann rolled her eyes at how clueless Ryuji seemed. “I think slow, bit by bit and then we figure it out as we go. She’s been through a lot. She likes Akira though. You too I guess. To some extent.”

“Well I think you guys have the same taste in anime and manga. To an extent.” Ann teased. “We could sort of try and meet her where she is? What do you think about that?”

“Huh?” Ryuji frowned. “Wasn’t that what we were planning on doing? I thought that was what these various things Makoto planned out were for.”

“Well it’s us trying to get to know her too and to ease her into things. I don’t know how I feel about her only going to leblanc when it’s night time.” Ann admitted.

“It’s when there are less people about.” Ryuji pointed out as he glanced around the underground. “Why is it that getting out of Yongen is always a hassle?”

“Because it’s Yongen.” Ann sighed. “Wish we could have stayed over like Yusuke.”

“Nah.” Ryuji dismissed. “You would never stay over. I would stay over but not you Ann.” He teased. “But back to what we were talking about. How about the day that it’s you and I dealing with her we bring a bunch of snacks and see how she’s doing?”

“It’s an operation after all.” Ann sighed. “I’m really set on this beach thing too. I’ve got a few suits.” She smiled. “And a break after all this is nice.”

“You know we kept our promise to ourselves.” Ryuji laughed. “But we still got dragged into something troublesome. I wonder why the fake targeted us.”

“I wonder that too.” Ann sighed. “I wonder if we are ever going to find out the real truth.” She grabbed Ryuji’s hand in hers and swung it a few times. “But honestly, this worked out so well I think I can let the serious stuff slide for a while. Just a while mind you.”

“Same.” Ryuji laughed. “We won again and things are mostly back to normal so we can let things slide a bit this time.”

X

“I remember telling you kicking it in the arcades when we had some free time was not exactly the thing we should be doing.” Ryuji teased as he watched Ann. “If I had known you kept bringing it up because it was you that wanted to play around, I would have let it slide from the beginning Ann.”

“Shut up Ryuji.” Ann laughed. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been on one of these?” She was quick and fluid as she danced. Going from lit square to lit square. Ryuji found himself watching how fluid she was with it. Graceful and of course how much fun she was having.

“Considering we had to come way out here to get to this arcade I’m going to go on a limb and guess that maybe just maybe it might have been more than a year since you danced it up.” Ryuji teased as the tempo sped up. “Didn’t you dance in Karaoke booths with Shiho?”

“That’s not the same Ryuji.” Ann dismissed with a snort. “Dancing is dancing. Singing is singing.” She slowly stepped a few steps down before she made an exaggerated wave. Ryuji was certain that he recognized some of the hand movements from somewhere. An idol show? “I’ve wanted to come to something like this for a while now.”

“I bet you have.” Ryuji laughed as he watched her. When she did some of the low sweeps, he looked. He had to grin at his own actions but Ann was hot. It was not an exaggerated look or anything but did his eyes flick down to her skirt line? Yup, he was still like that. Besides Ann had the best legs. “When all of this cools down you might want to think about bringing Futaba here.”

“I don’t think she’s the dancing type.” Ann laughed as she kept up with the figure on the screen and the lights flashing for the tiles. “I mean think about it-“ She huffed as the tempo increased again. Ryuji was torn between listening to her and the song. “This sort of thing might not be her thing yet. She’s too conscious.”

“And you’re not conscious enough.” Ryuji allowed his eyes to move to where a crowd a little away was watching Ann. It wasn’t because of her high score either. He rolled his eyes and tried to picture Futaba ignoring them the way he and Ann were. No way. Definitely not. “Well maybe we can set something up in the attic.”

“Is that the answer to all your problems?” Ann laughed softly. “And we’re trying to keep her away from leblanc and her place remember? We want to stretch her wings.”

“And Akibara wasn’t?” Ryuji really wanted to know as Ann struck her finishing pose and the music died down. “She’s getting there. Give her credit.”

X

“I’m just glad that Mona is back.” Ann sighed as she rested her head on his lap. “Akira was worried sick and so was I. Haru’s a bonus along with it. Well Haru-senpai I mean.”

“She’s really classy.” Ryuji nodded. “We got lucky but I guess that’s us as thieves.” He glanced around the rooftop with a happy sigh. “She’s been working hard up here. No wonder she is so strong.”

“She really is, but her Dad’s a dick. Imagine a fiancé like that.” Ann hissed. “We have to take these guys down. We have to take all of them down and save Haru.”

“It’s been hard targeting this guy so far.” Ryuji sighed. “We wouldn’t have gotten anywhere if it hadn’t been for Haru and honestly I’m glad that in the end she’s helping us out. What I don’t like is how much harder this palace is than the others.”

“He really doesn’t trust anyone. Or anything. Look how he thinks of people.” Ann muttered. “Reminds me of the bank but it’s worse somehow.”

“Kaneshiro the bastard. He thought of people as a source of money. Okumura thinks of everyone as robots to be exploited and when they break down he uses them to further himself. they are both bad.” Ryuji said softly. He softly stroked Ann’s hair and sighed when she relaxed. Her face relaxed and he had to gently run his fingers over her hair. “Palaces make you see the worst of people. You really don’t need to know how people see other people. Even if you suspect. Sometimes you don’t really need to know.”

“Like Okumura. Hearing the things he tells his own daughter. The way he thinks of her, the way he thinks of people he works with.” Ann said softly. “I’ve heard filth before but that’s just disgusting and saving Haru-senpai won’t stop with her father.”

“Even if w have to go through the whole board we will do something.” Ryuji reassured her. “That fiancé of hers reminds me of Kamoshida sometimes. He’s just as slimy but Kamoshida at least tried to hide it in public.”

“That guy is so rich he doesn’t think he needs to hide it.” Ann muttered. “It’s disgusting. it really is. I can’t wait to change his heart for certain. Slime bags like that- the way he keeps coming after her. He thinks her as a toy!”

“I can’t wait to go after him too. The further we go the more high up slime bags we find.” Ryuji grumbled. “And to think during all of this, all the people we’ve helped and we can’t-“

“Help Akira.” Ann finished for him. “It bugs me, Futaba-chan too but she hasn’t found anything yet. She’ll keep looking but that isn’t a priority for now. It feels that whenever we get time to catch our breath another problem arises and it demands everything we have.”

“That’s just how it is to be a phantom thief yeah?” Ryuji laughed softly. “It is how it is for us.” He looked around the empty rooftop and sighed. It was really never boring.

X

“What could have gone wrong?” Akira hissed and Ann felt her heart crack at the sight. Akira had papers in front of him and he had not even noticed they had arrived at Leblanc. Yusuke had though. His eyes had went to them before it returned to Akira who was glaring on the notes on the booth table. “Something must have changed. Everything went fine so where did I go wrong?”

“Akira.” Ryuji whispered as he stood next to her. Behind them was Makoto and Haru. Futaba sat at the counter with her laptop and the sad expression she tossed in Akira’s direction told Ann everything she needed to know.

“There must have been a mistake somewhere.” Akira muttered as he pressed his palm to his head. Morgana hopped on the table and Akira gently pushed him back. “I need to look over everything again, give me a second Morgana.”

“You’ve been doing this for days!” Morgana’s voice was sharp. “Give it a rest please! You saw the reports you know what’s happening.”

“We were framed.” Akira muttered bitterly. “But how? When? And we were right there and when we left he was still fine so what happened? We had to run to get out of there. What changed? When?”

“Let’s take a few moments to clear our heads.” Futaba said softly. “We’ve been at this for days leader and you still haven’t found anything.”

“How can you expect me to look-“ Akira finally looked up and the startled expression on his face told Ann who he had seen first. “Haru.”

“Hello.” Ann stepped aside as Haru stepped forward. “Hello leader.”

“I’m so sorry Haru. I told you this before but-“ Akira clenched his hands into tight fists. “I’m so sorry. Your Dad. This isn’t what happens.”

“We were framed.” Makoto said softly. “We understand that now. Someone wants us to take the fall. That’s why this meeting has been called today. We know this leader.”

“That doesn’t change Haru’s situation.” Akira waved for them to take seats. Ann sat on the counter stool closest to Akira and Ryuji sat next to her. Yusuke gently patted her shoulder before he turned his attention back to Akira. “And then there’s the news about Makoto’s sister too.”

“It’s just messed up all around we can’t catch a breath.” Ryuji groaned. “What are we going to do?”

“We can’t bring back the dead.” Akira closed his eyes. “But we can punish the ones truly responsible and we can expose the truth. That’s what we have to do now.” He turned to Haru who had sat opposite him in the booth. “Providing that is what you want and where you want to go from here Haru.”

“It is.” Haru said softly. “Our work isn’t done and while my father wasn’t the best he didn’t deserve what was done to him. I want to find out the truth and I want to avenge my father.”

“As we continue to research Futaba’s mother, I’m certain that we will find the one behind your father. It must have been because we were getting too close.” Akira muttered. “We must have been on the right track but not just that. They must have some sort of clue about us. They might be observing us in the metaverse. We have to be even more careful from now on. All of us.”

X

“Akira was so tensed up today. Damn it to hell.” Ryuji gritted as they all walked to the station. “This whole thing is a mess.”

“He sees it as his responsibility.” Makoto said softly. “On his orders we-“

“We all have to take responsibility not just Akira.” Ann shook her head. “This is all on us. We’ve been talking and arguing about the risks and what we are prepared to risk and lose doing what we do. This right here is what we feared in the beginning.”

“We took the risk with Kamoshida.” Ryuji said softly. “We didn’t know if he would make it out okay or not but we took that risk because we couldn’t sit there and twiddle our thumbs. Now we see what can happen and it’s fucked up. We didn’t choose this. We thought we found the flawless way to win but-“

“The enemy has exploited this and by doing so us.” Yusuke interrupted softly. Ann watched the way he glanced over his shoulder to where they had come. “This too we have to take into consideration.”

“Yeah.” Ann sighed. “This is all so… Haru has it the worst. It’s her Dad! How can we be positive about any of this?”

“It’s the risk we took.” Yusuke said softly. “Even with this outcome, the alternative was just as distasteful. The enemy got the jump on us this time but from this point on we cannot take it easy.”

“We really can’t.” Ryuji agreed. “But Akira man. I didn’t even know he had notes of all our shit and stuff. I can’t believe he’s been following along all this time trying to keep track and stuff.”

“He wants to be a good leader.” Ann said softly. “So that is what he does. He doesn’t want to let us down.” She lowered her voice as they entered the station. “He feels as though he let everyone down. Not just Haru.”

“The enemy is a disgusting one. We can’t lower our guard.” Yusuke’s voice was thick and heavy. Ann ached to soothe him but she knew Yusuke would reject it. “We have to take this seriously no matter what else we may lose. Once it isn’t each other.”

“What else did we lose beside Haru’s Dad?” Makoto asked as they looked around the station.

“Our reputation.” Ryuji said softly. Ann took his hand and nodded. “That’s what they took from the phantom thieves. Every bit of reputation we had that was good they took it in one blow.”

X

“Well this is certainly interesting.” Ann admitted as the separated for the day. “I have to admit I don’t like how chummy Akira is getting with Akechi but I do understand why he’s doing it.”

“Yusuke doesn’t like it.” Ryuji shrugged. “Understandable and all but we have a job to do. Can you seriously believe this though? A casino.”

“With shadows everywhere.” Ann snorted as they walked to her train line. Ryuji’s habit of seeing her off continued and at this point she doubted he even knew he did it automatically. He saw her off first and then would wander home later. It was sort of cute. “But I have to admit it would be nice if not for all the cheating.”

“The cheating is the seriously only bad thing about the casino. It’s so classy.” Ryuji groaned. “And Akira’s so good even though we have to cheat and stuff he’s good in the end.”

“He really is.” Ann smiled. “But don’t forget the rest of the plan. And don’t try getting chummy either. Remember the long game.”

“Oh I remember all right.” Ryuji grinned. “But he’s seriously smart. Really smart. He knows how to really trick his way past the system. It’s good he’s been saving us really well so far. He might be using me as muscle but we need him as much as he seems to need us.”

“True.” Ann agreed as she got in line for the train. Ryuji relaxed next to her and she checked the board. They still had time. Not as though there were that many people waiting anyway. She was lucky.

“But part of me wants to see that guy’s face at the end of it. Proving Akira manages to pull it off.” Ryuji grinned and laughed softly. “Well that guy is really persuasive so I believe he’ll be able to do this. I still get chills when I think about how much work we’re doing behind the scenes.”

“Me too but it’s worth it.” Ann agreed. “But it is really hard to pretend not to know anything. I’m glad that Futaba is doing most of the necessary stuff. Even though it burns me to not do anything.”

“Let’s worry about that later. Akira has it handled. If I were you I’d see what I could do about cooling off Yusuke.” Ryuji smiled. “He’s kind of… tense about this whole thing. He’s colder than usual. Totally icy.”

“Well he doesn’t really agree with the plan.” Not that Ann blamed him there. “And can you blame him? Would you agree if it were me and not Akira?”

“I barely agree with it being Akira now.” Ryuji shrugged. “But I trust him, just like I trust you Ann. It’s Akira’s decision so I’m going to do what I can to back him up and support him the best way that I know. it’s the only thing I can do.”

X

“Ugh.” Ryuji winced as he peered at Akira’s face. “It may have worked but this was seriously a bad idea man. Are you going to see that clinic doctor? You should.” He wanted to touch one of the bruises but it looked painful. Akira’s entire face looked painful.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” How Akira kept his voice so calm Ryuji had no clue. “For the time being we have to lay low. All of us have to. We accomplished what we had to so now we strike. We have bought us all some time and saved who we needed to save.” His smile got cocky. “We even made a friend.”

“You would find this amusing.” Prosecutor Niijima shook her head. “I don’t understand what runs through your head at all. But yet here you are. Got your way just like you had planned.”

“The power of the truth will do that to you.” Akira laughed softly. “And we had that on our sides. Everything I said to you was the truth. I trusted you with the truth because we know you are a good person and because you were already wrapped up in this mess.”

“But did they have to beat you so badly.” Yusuke’s voice was strained as he leaned across the booth to gently cup Akira’s face. “Even with your supposed crimes, you are still a minor in the eyes of the law. There is no need for this level of violence.”

“Well that is how it is.” Akira gently moved a hand to Yusuke’s wrist before he pulled away from Yusuke’s grasp. Ryuji winced as Yusuke pulled back and took a seat by the counter. “This was one of the risks that we took and it paid off. The work starts from here.”

“That’s not the only damn thing that starts here.” Ryuji spoke up. “A rest, seriously you have to take it easy. We bought some time for all of us. Now we’ve got to get to the bottom of this. Akechi gave us more than enough to go on.”

“All of that except the keywords to get in.” Futaba groaned. “We seriously need that last thing. We have the place we know who he is but what he thinks it as? We’re going to be stumped on this for a long while. We can’t waste time.”

“That’s right.” Ann handed Akira a wet cloth. “And your face is so painful to look at. You won’t be going anywhere until your wounds are unnoticeable. You have to keep a low-profile leader. For now, at least. We are going to strike back hard. We bought time for that but to do that we need you at your best.”

“And you aren’t that right now.” Ryuji winced. “Your face man.”

“Should see me without the shirt.” Akira joked before he flinched at the collective hiss that went around the room. “I got it I got it. Clinic and healing first and then Shido.”

X

“I feel weird about leaving him there.” Ann murmured as she glanced back at the café. “But we’re supposed to be laying low so it can’t be helped.”

“Leader’s face though.” Haru sighed as she clutched her bag tighter to herself. “Maybe we should have one person stay.”

“We can’t afford that.” Ryuji admitted. “It was hard enough getting to this point.” He sighed along with the rest of them. “Come on guys we can’t afford for this to get any crazier. We have to keep our heads low and we really can’t afford for anything more to happen. Leader says he’ll handle it.”

“Ugh.” Yusuke muttered. The guy was pale. “We have to listen to Ryuji.” The face he made would have been insulting if Ryuji did not get it. “Everything up to now would have been pointless if we gave ourselves away at this point.”

“I don’t like this.” Ann whispered. “They beat the crap out of him! Does he have anything broken?” Their gazes all went to Makoto who hesitated.

“No but it’s a close thing. They drugged him up. it messed with his head pretty badly.” Makoto winced. “But those are Shido’s people.”

“I don’t know about that.” Ryuji admitted. “It might be Shido’s orders but those guys seem pretty happy to be taking orders from him. I bet the whole thing is a corrupted mess.”

“We should look into that when we’re done with Shido. Every single cop that took advantage-“ Ann clenched her hands into fists. “It’s not fair!”

“No it is not.” Yusuke said softly. “None of this is fair, that’s why we are who we are right now. It’s why we do what we do. Akira wouldn’t want to continue down this path however.” Yusuke finished softly. “He will be looking at this as collateral damage. A necessary loss in the path to the future goal. This is bigger than us… is what he would say.”

“You’re right.” Ryuji had heard Akira talk many nights about the thieves. He was a good leader and he looked out for all of them. The hopes he had as they went along. The way he was unable to leave anyone alone once he saw they were down. It was just so him. “That is what he would say but are you okay with that man? I’m not.” Akira was one the few people who didn’t deserve what life kept doing to him.

“No.” Yusuke murmured. “But I’ll accept his orders. I respect him enough that even when I don’t agree I will follow him. I advise everyone else to do the same. Akira is our leader. He knows himself best and we have no right to cause him unnecessary worry. He’s concerned about all of us and all of our fates.”

“And he blames himself. That idiot.” Ann sighed. “I understand that our leader is a sweet soft idiot who doesn’t want anything to happen to us. But it goes both ways. We worry too and we won’t let this go. Akira’s been hurt every time he tries to do the right thing. Even now.” Ann met his eyes and Ryuji nodded. “I will not let this go and when Shido is finished it’s finally time for all the shitty adults who hurt him.”

“Well said.” Makoto laughed. “I agree. We’ve put off the case of our leader for far too long. It’ll come back and bite him if we don’t do something.”

“I’ll start digging more.” Futaba spoke up. “But I agree with Ann. He can’t dismiss the past without confronting it. And things like his case will always end up biting him.”

“He’s so kind and gentle.” Haru tugged at Yusuke’s arm. “More than anyone you have to understand that sometimes tough love is the best love. Accepting the way things are is not always the best choice. Leader would chop off his own arm in order to make us smile. Who are we not to do the same?”

“I’d rather not chop off an arm though.” Futaba muttered. “And while leader is extreme, I don’t think he’s that extreme. He is more the type to-“

“Get beaten and drugged up for a plan?” Makoto sighed as Futaba looked down. “It’s in his personality, I guess. Giving by how he ended up in this mess it’s just a part of him. He did start this by being heroic after all.”

“And ended up here and a felon.” Yusuke looked pained as he said that. “And seeing him like that. You have no idea-“ He looked down and Ryuji could see him picking out his words. “I wanted them, I wanted to confront them in mementos I couldn’t fathom why they would do that. Why they would be so happy to do that even if is their enemy. It made no sense.”

“Yeah it was a shock.” Futaba said softly. “And it hurt to see him trying to be careful too. It hurt a lot. But that’s the way he is. And I bet if we were to ask him, he wouldn’t give up any names. But I bet he knows them. I bet he knows at least a few.”

“We have only three names from the incident.” Makoto sighed. “And I don’t mean to be morbid but I have no idea how many of them are still alive. Shido is thorough. So is Akechi. There is no way that most of them haven’t been taken care of one way or another. Bribes or not.”

“So regardless of what Akira said.” Yusuke looked around at them his face conflicted. “We shall not let this go.”

“After Shido his past is fair game man.” Ryuji admitted. “We’ve gone through a lot and he’s done so much for us. Things that bother us, things that affect us. Akira’s been there every step of the way. That can’t be dismissed. Considering what he’s done for us? We have to throw in at least the same amount of effort. He went looking for the track coach for me.”

“He looked into those shady managers for me.” Ann smiled. “We have to do the same Yusuke. Are you in?”

“Yes.” Yusuke looked back to where LeBlanc was before he looked at the rest of them Ryuji wondered how they all looked hanging out in the middle of Yongen. “After Shido we help leader.” Ryuji felt himself relax at Yusuke’s words. It might seem small but it was a big deal.

X

“It’s coming to an end.” Ann sighed. “And can you seriously believe.” She shook her head as she fell back against Ryuji’s bed. “That it’s the same person that started this whole mess for Akira? This bed is so hard.” She sighed. “We should have gone to my place.”

“You’re the one that insisted on coming here.” Ryuji pointed out. “And you know what my bed’s like already. But back to Akira.” Ryuji sighed. “What kind of unlucky star was he born under? The bastard who started all of this mess. It’s the same guy who we have to take down now. Beating his shadow is going to be fun.”

“You know what sucks too?” Ann said softly. “The other part.” She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “That was so messed up. for everyone but especially Akira. He really wants to save everyone.”

“Wasn’t any saving that guy. He caught on too late but he had fallen a long time ago Ann.” Ryuji said softly as he took a seat next to her. He gently pulled her to rest on him. “But that’s how dangerous Shido is. Like that’s how dangerous his mind is. We’re having such a damn hard time with him but that’s to be expected you know? What I don’t get is-“

“What are we going to do after this mess.” Ann said softly. “There are so many shitty adults out there. Shido was honestly the worst but that doesn’t make any of this any better. And I can’t believe that… happened.”

“Metaverse is no joke. It’s dangerous in there.” Ryuji said softly. “That’s what Morgana is always saying remember?” Her breathing hitched and he tugged her against him a little more. “It’s sucks, it’s a horrible way to go. Even for that guy.”

“I guess Akira wished he could have saved him somehow. I wish Shido wasn’t his father.” Ann whispered. “I wished he didn’t have to go through all of that and become that.” She dropped her feet off his bed before she buried her face in his chest. “I want this over Ryuji. So many people-“

“I know.” Ryuji admitted. “Ann, I know trust me.” He had been thinking so many things since the last time they investigated Shido’s palace. But the whole thing was just fucked up. This whole thing is fucked up but that’s why we’re taking it so seriously remember?” He whispered as he stroked Ann’s head. “We’re saving the country this time Ann. It’s going to be hard but soon it’s going to be over.” He gently kissed the top of her head. “And we’ll make it out. We’ve got each other. We’ll get out Ann.”

X

“We’re almost there. It’s almost finished.” Ann grabbed his hand in hers as the others sat in various places around the saferoom. “After all this long shit. All these disgusting shadows and shady fucking characters.”

“Fucking Yakuza.” Ryuji wheezed as he recalled. “The real deal. An actual fucking Yakuza. A cleaner. A Yakuza. The clan, oh my god.” He shook his head. “And Fox just talked back to the man.”

“The Yakuza tried to recruit Fox.” Ann laughed softly as she shook her head. “Even if it was a shadow that’s just crazy! What have our lives turned into? What is this? But it’s almost over. We got all of the stupid letters. We’re almost done. Just have to steal the treasure and it’s all over.” She shook her head. “Shido’s almost finished!” Her hands were trembling in his grip and Ryuji pulled her closer to him. “Ryuji.”

“Almost done.” Ryuji said softly. “Ann. Panther this is almost done.” She pulled away from the grip he had on her hands to frame his face. “We’re almost through here Panther.” Ryuji promised. “No matter what. We’re almost done.” He gently cradled her masked face with his hands and was unable to fight back the smile that formed. Even covered she was beautiful. “We’re almost done.”

“Yeah.” Ann whispered. “We’re almost through with this Skull.” Her eyes looked so relieved behind her mask. Ryuji leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She laughed when he pulled back and used her grip on him to return the favour. Ryuji felt warmth spread over his body. This was their good luck charm. Seemed to be working so far.

“Can anyone join in?” Akira teased as he walked over. Futaba was by his left side and Yusuke was on his right. “Or is this a look only occasion?” He asked as he held his hand out to Futaba. Futaba laughed softly before she handed him a map.

“Very funny.” Ann pulled away slowly before she gave Akira her full attention. “What’s the plan leader?”

“Well I thought I had qualified for some Skull smooches but I’ll leave that to another time.” Akira laughed as he opened the map Futaba had handed him. “We’ve got the stuff and we’ve checked all the rooms. We’ve listened to a lot of shit here.” He made a face that was full of disgust. “We got plenty of answers just hanging around this bullshit. I think we’re ready to check out the treasure and give this guy a calling card.”

“And I get to handle it this time.” Futaba looked eager. Akira sent her a fond look as she waved her hands. “I’ve been thinking about this one since we found him. It’s going to be good so leave this to me.”

“You heard her.” Akira laughed softly. “Shido’s unlike any other opponent up to now. If anyone has any misgivings I wouldn’t blame you. We have our own reasons for coming after him.” Akira warned. “But ultimately this is my fight.” Futaba cleared her throat. “And Oracle’s and Noir’s. most of you don’t have a horse in this race.” Akira broke off to offer his hands to both of them. “But I’d feel real good if you two stayed for this one.”

“As if we would go somewhere after all this time.” Ann snorted. “We’re in it until the end leader.”

“You can’t chase us away.” Ryuji grinned. “None of us are going anywhere and we’ll be with you to fight to the end.” He nodded at Yusuke who was watching from over Akira’s shoulder and received a strong nod back. “We started this together. We finish this together.”

X

“It was so flashy.” Ann recalled as she sat in the booth. She had needed a good salt boost after everything had went down. “Futaba’s really good at that sort of thing.”

“Telling me.” Ryuji recalled with a laugh. “Damn we were really flashy weren’t we? And it felt good to put that whole thing out there. Bet Shido’s squirming like the rat he is.”

“I bet he’s also thinking up ways to protect his treasure.” Ann dragged her fries through the ketchup before she sighed and ate them. “No doubt at this moment he is using Futaba-chan’s mother’s research to try and get an edge on us.”

“No doubt about that.” Ryuji snorted as he stole a few fries from her side. “But you know something. We’ve made it this far. And we’re prepared. We’ve been preparing for this moment. We won’t lose to that slime ball Ann.”

“We’ve got everyone with us.” She smiled. “And it felt damn good to do what we did. Everyone is so aware of us now.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe we did it like that. Everyone is going crazy. We’re really prying the lid off the corruption you know?” She trailed off as she sent her free hand across the table. Ryuji met it and their fingers intertwined as she continued to speak. “I can’t believe we made it all the way here. It just feels incredible Ryuji. I still don’t believe it.”

“Me neither.” Ryuji admitted as he watched her. “From shitty trash bag Kamoshida.” She snorted at his words. “To this ultimate scum. We’ve come so far. We’ve grown a lot.” Ryuji admitted. “But I’m still here and that’s what matters. I’m still here, you’re still here and we’re making a difference. We’re better off than we were when we started this. No matter what we will always have this and these memories.”

“I’m already in love with you you know.” Ann teased. Ryuji flushed deeply and tried to pull away but she held on with a laugh. “I’m serious! I’m already in love with you. You don’t have to go so hard.” She looked down at the rest of their food before she smiled. “Going to be so hard to top this but that’s not all. After this, the world is going to change for this. That’s not the only thing. I can’t wait to see how the world will change.”

“It’s already changed because of us yeah?” Ryuji smiled. “But what happens after this, I’m looking forward to it. We still have work to do.” His hand was warm in hers. “And we’ll get it done.”

X

Fear was in his gut but Ryuji knew what he was going to do. He wished he could do more about the situation. He wished that he was on the outside world so he could sock Shido a good one the damn coward. Ryuji just knew that the chaos they were experiencing had something, maybe everything to do with him.

They were fucked if they did not get out right away. Seriously fucked. He knew it, Akira knew it and so did Futaba. Akira was keeping his panic contained but Ryuji had been dragging along Futaba every step along the way as she rambled and freaked out.

Ann was managing to keep herself fairly contained but the seriousness of the situation seriously had her. Ryuji could see that. They were all fighting the fear and worry. Ryuji had heard Yusuke actually curse a few times that they ran into dead ends and high water.

They were running out of time and that was not the only thing. They did not have that many options to begin with. This was their biggest scare. Of all the fucked up things that had happened in the metaverse so far Ryuji was going to put this firmly down as the wildest stupid shit yet.

Fear was in his gut as they ran through the ship. He kept listening to Futaba, kept his eye on Akira.

Then they were outside and there was another moment to freak for all of them. The fucking life boats. Ryuji wished he could seriously sock Shido a good one right around now. Hell he wished he would be able to when this was all over.

Except.

His gaze went to the lever as the ship tilted and the others around his screamed. He glanced around and found Yusuke looking at the same thing. The guy actually went to move his sword but Ryuji sighed before he clapped him on the back. Yusuke was startled before he gave Ryuji an understanding nod.

Sweat was sliding down his back but that did not matter. Ryuji began to stretch his eyes on his goal. This had to be done. But it was seriously risky. The ship was sinking. Explosions everywhere. He slid a glance towards Ann.

He was so damn grateful for everything they had been through. All these times he had spent with Ann. Spent loving her. He was glad that he had experienced them because now he could use them to cling to as he did this thing.

“Nobody’s faster than me leader.” He told Akira and watched the conflict on what was exposed on Akira’s face before he gave into the truth.

“Hurry and come back.” Akira instructed before he pulled Ryuji into a hug. “Go quickly.”

“Ryuji!” Ann was already in the boat Futaba clinging to her. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“This will be back quickly.” Ryuji promised. “It’s me. Skull remember? Panther… Ann. I got this.” He felt cold all over his body as he settled into his runner stance. All around him the explosions faded away until there was only silence. The situation was a fucked up one but his friends. Ann would make it out of this. She had to make it out of this. He was going to make sure she would.

X

It was a scary enough situation but for Ann there had been something about the way Ryuji had looked at her before he turned away. Maybe it was intuition but she felt terrified the moment that he turned away. She had known that Ryuji would want to save the day.

It needed to be done. There was no other way for them to get away safely but when she looked all the way there it just looked crazy. Ryuji was good, he had always been amazing and strong but the entire thing looked insane.

Her heart was in her throat when he took off. She had begged him not to do anything stupid. Pleaded with the idiot. They were running out of time she knew that but she was allowed to be scared. The ship was sinking. Shido’s palace was being destroyed and they did not have a ready way off except for the life boat.

Watching him run had been a long ago guilty pleasure of hers. He had always loved it always seemed so happy. Back before the phantom thieves she would catch sight of him running and stop to watch. Ryuji loved running. He adored it and having to stop- she knew that was something he was still getting over.

But there was a different feeling in her stomach when she watched him run this time. He had always been amazing. Easily the best on any team. He had won back in middle school and he could have won for Shuujin too.

Now he was different, now he was even stronger. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him. It was almost as though he had wings. It was almost as though something was helping him along.

She held onto Futaba when the boat dropped into the water. Akira gunned them right away heading for where Ryuji hung watching them a grin on his face.

Honestly, she was terrified out of her mind and there he was. He scared her sometimes the way he could smile in such terrifying circumstances. But she loved him all the same.

“Let’s pick up Skull!” She called out and received an affirmative from Akira. but that was until more explosions rocked the area. The thing Ryuji was hanging onto swung dangerously. Carried him away from their approaching path. Akira swore as he changed his direction but Ann had her eyes on Ryuji as he coughed.

Then he found her eyes and she could see the resignation in his entire body. The entire thing was in flames. She felt fear cover her as Ryuji faced them. “We’ll make it. We’re coming! Hang on!” Akira called as their boat bounced dangerously across the water. Ryuji grinned and the thumb up he gave did nothing to reassure Ann.

And because nothing is ever simple and easy in the metaverse. Not even their winning. Another explosion rocked the boat but this time right where Ryuji was. Ann felt herself screaming but she could no longer hear anything.

X

“Shit.” Ryuji muttered as he cradled Ann to his chest. “I think I already have a concussion.” He tried to joke as he looked around at the others. “But you guys wrote me off for dead already?”

“The situation was dire.” Yusuke said as he folded his arms. “But how did you make it out?”

“Dropped a few seconds before the explosion. Got spat out a few streets back.” Ryuji admitted. “Man none of these things are ever easy. And Fuck Shido. Foreal.”

“Ryuji.” Futaba sobbed from where she was sobbing on Akira’s sleeve. “I-I’m so glad.”

“Me too.” Makoto sighed.

“I as well.” Haru wiped away tears from her eyes. “I feared the worst with the explosion.”

“Ryu- Ryuji!” Ann slammed a pretty weak punch onto his shoulder. “Don’t-“ She cut off as she broke off into sobs again. Ryuji pulled her a little closer even as his position on the ground bothered his back and his wounds. He got it, he seriously did. But Ann in his lap crying like this was seriously breaking his heart. “You- you.” She snuffled closer and he pressed her head more against him as he felt the tears leak onto him.

“That was too close.” Akira said softly. “Ryuji, thank you for coming back to us. I was seriously concerned. All of us were and I’m glad you’re mostly okay but we have to move from here.” He glanced behind them. “We don’t need to attract attention. More than we already have.”

“Yeah.” Ann leaned up. her eyes were red and puffy already. Ryuji tried to wipe his hand off on his shirt before he smoothed away at her face. “You’re such an asshole! That was reckless.”

“I know.” Ryuji admitted as he cradled her face. “I knew before I started running how risky it was.” There had been the voice at the back of his head along with the chill all over his body. “Had to do it though.”

“Why?” She demanded and Ryuji sighed before he gathered her back into her arms. “You made me so- I don’t think I could stand it if-“ She sobbed. “Ryuji.”

“You’re my friends yeah?” Ryuji looked around at the others. “Gotta save you guys too. Gotta show what Skull’s capable of from time to time. And I couldn’t let it end there somebody had to go and I was the best choice. But I needed you guys to make it.” He pulled back to carefully wipe away at Ann’s tears. “And I needed my girl to get out of there.” He said softly.

X

“We know a lot more about this entire thing than we did originally. We know that we have yet another person to face and defeat. It isn’t just a few people that need our help anymore.” Akira said as he stood in the middle of the huge cell. “The world needs us, we have to fix this mess.”

“Telling me.” Ryuji smiled. “We’re behind you Joker!”

“We can’t let the world continue as it is. We can’t give in and we can’t give up hope.” Haru nodded before she looked at Morgana. “All of us need to work together.”

“I know I’m asking a lot of all of you.” Akira said softly as he looked around. He met all their gazes head on. “There’s a lot of things that we just learned. The truth of mementos is no joke. But I’m asking you to come with me because I believe in all of you. Your friendship and your skills. I trust in them and because of all of you I can be here today.”

“We’re by your side Joker.” Yusuke adjusted his mask. “We temporarily lost hope but our hearts are where we belong. All of us will not let this stand.”

“We forgot what we were about for a minute.” Futaba laughed softly as she looked over her hands. “All of us got startled and scared but we’ve come so far together. my life from before can’t compare to what I’ve found with you guys. I’m not afraid and I want to keep going.”

“Well said.” Ann smiled as she played with her whip. “We’ve come a long way.” Ryuji took her hand when she offered it. “All of us, we’ve come so far and learned so much. These bonds that we have now. It’s what got us here. The world needs us now and we’re going to do what we’ve always done since we learned that we have this power.”

“Kick ass and steal hearts.” Ryuji laughed as he stepped close to Ann. “Joker, leader” He shook his head. “Akira, it’s your call. We made you leader for a reason so call it for us. Show us whose ugly ass we’re kicking this time around. We’re going to go hard. Harder than we’ve done up to this point because that’s what we do. We’re phantom thieves damn it.”

“Yes we are.” Akira smiled at them. “We are phantom thieves.” He looked towards the door that lead to the outside of the weird cell. “So guys, thieves. Let’s do this for the world. Let’s finish this thing once and for all. Let’s get the treasure you guys. All of us, we’re the phantom thieves.” Akira looked proud as he said that. “So let’s do this. All of us.”

X

“He’s always doing this sort of shit on his own.” Ann sighed as she tapped her foot against Ryuji’s as they waited on the chairs. “It’s like he never learns. When is he going to depend on us for a change? Who does this?”

“Ah well you know Joker.” Ryuji shrugged as he watched Yusuke who had given away his nerves long before. “Also I can’t believe Morgana is back too. Just wait until the two of them get back in here I’m going to thrash them for making my holidays suck with crying.”

“Both of them deserve it.” Ann fumed before she took his hand. “But we’re finally back together again. As I thought. It’s not right without all of us around.”

“Can’t believe he went to get locked up.” Ryuji scoffed as he played with Ann’s hand. “He’s lucky we couldn’t get in there. Now what’s taking Makoto’s big sis so long out there?” He grumbled as he glanced at the door. “We had five seconds to see him before she yanked him out again.”

“I know right?” Ann leaned against him. “But I’m glad all that running around is over. We got him out. Everyone was arrested. We saved the world.” She giggled a little into his shoulder. “Shiho’s out, the world was saved. We kicked ass and we’re phantom thieves. We’re still phantom thieves. Metaverse or not.”

“Damn right that we’re phantom thieves.” He kissed the top of her head as he settled back against the counter his eyes on the door waiting for Akira to step back in. “After the year we went through nothing’s going to change that. We’re thieves damn it.”


End file.
